


Latex and Bananas

by Cheryl_MT



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-18
Updated: 2004-05-18
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl_MT/pseuds/Cheryl_MT
Summary: Justin brings home samples.





	Latex and Bananas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin had been approached by the GLC to display some of his work in their annual art show. He had several paintings and numerous sketches ready for the display. All of the proceeds from the show would benefit the GLC AIDS/HIV initiative.

Justin walked around the building just to see what other artists submitted. He hoped that there wouldn’t be a lot of vagina sculptures. Eeeeewwww, he thought. He’d seen more than enough the first year. It was just too much of a visual that Brian ended up fucking it out of this memory. Well, that had been the fun part.

The staff from the GLC wanted each artist available to mingle with guests and potential buyers. Tannis and Philip had high hopes for the fundraiser. The mingling part made Justin antsy.

Friday night finally rolled around and Justin was a bundle of nerves. After all, he was a college student, an art student at that. And, he so wanted to make a good impression. Brian helped him select an ‘ensemble’ for the event: black trousers, a sapphire blue cashmere sweater and a pair of Prada boots purchased on their last shopping excursion. Brian loved this shade blue on Justin and told him, many times that this particular shade of blue brought out his blue eyes.

The “family” made their respective appearances. Ted and Emmett were arm-in-arm. Brian thought about Temmet and thought he’d lose his lunch. Michael and Ben accompanied Debbie and Vic. The girls arrived without Gus who was with a sitter; it was an unusual evening out for them.

Jennifer came alone. She didn’t want Molly exposed to too much; well she just didn’t want Molly to ask her questions about the art that was displayed and possibly mention it to Craig. Nope, she didn’t want to open that can of worms.

Jennifer slowly made her way around the huge display room. Being the perfect WASP, she tried to keep her surprised responses to the art to herself and not on her face. The first show of Justin’s art had been a real eye opener.

Debbie watched Jennifer this time, as she did the first time. Thankfully, she didn’t need to take Jennifer to Woody’s for a drink to calm her nerves. Since the two women became friends, Jennifer had been educated with regard to the gay and lesbian world. She never thought that in her wildest dreams she would be presented with this kind of art. Jennifer realized that each artist expressed their feelings and passions in different ways. Oh boy, she thought, were the ways different.

Since the proceeds from this event were earmarked for the community AIDS/HIV outreach program, there were posters about AIDS/HIV awareness scattered throughout the room. Some artists made that topic their inspiration for a particular piece. Mostly these were sketches and acrylic paintings.

As Justin wandered around the varied art displays, he came upon a large crystal bowl of brightly packaged condoms. He wasn’t sure if the display was art or just a bowl of condoms that were free for the taking. But then he saw a small neatly printed sign that said “Help Yourself.”

Justin picked up a handful of the brightly packaged condoms and looked at them. Some were ridged for greater sensation; others were very thin to make the lovers feel like they were fucking raw. Still others were the glow in the dark variety. Then he saw some that were flavored: Cola, cherry, strawberry, and banana. He pocketed a handful that contained a few glow in the dark condoms and a few flavored ones. He didn’t want to be greedy, after all.

After the show, Justin and Brian went to the diner for a quick snack. Of course, they were joined by the rest of the “family”, including Jennifer. The whole group took up two large booths. Kiki came over and took their orders. Most everyone ordered some form of desert, except Brian. You know, his no carbs after 7 pm rule.

After a while, the group started to thin out. Only Brian and Justin, along with Michael and Ben were left. They walked out of the diner together and headed for their respective homes.

Once home, Brian Justin started to undress. Each man emptied his pants pockets on the nightstand.

Brian heard a rustling noise and asked, “Sunshine, what do you have there?”

“I got us a handful of condoms from that big crystal bowl at the GLC.”

Not really paying much attention to Justin, Brian says, “Justin, don’t you think that our supply is sufficient?”

“Well Brian, I saw some glow-in-the dark and flavored condoms and I thought we could try them out.”

Brian moves closer to gather Justin into his arms. “You twat. I donated those condoms to the center.”

“What do you mean?” Justin asked, as he looked innocently up at Brian.

“Remember, I get my shipment of condoms and lube regularly. The case of condoms contains a variety mix, so I take out what I like and then give the others away. It’s my way of giving back to the community.”

Justin smacks Brian and says, “Gee, don’t you want us to try different things.”

“I don’t think I want to see my dick, or yours, glowing in the dark. As far as the ridged or thin ones are concerned, I think we get enough sensations without the risk of the thin ones breaking.”

“What about the flavored ones?”

“Well, it’s like this. I don’t want to rim you to within an inch of your life only to taste latex and banana, you twat!”


End file.
